


Never to Late to Say I Love You

by GrimReaperlover11



Series: Arrows Adventures with Fandom [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Collars, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Slave, Roy is adorable, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Slavery, Thea be crushing, Tommy is oblivious, oliver is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimReaperlover11/pseuds/GrimReaperlover11
Summary: Oliver buys a slave on impulseRoy just wants to die and be free. It's not his fault his mother sold him when he was ten to get some extra money





	1. Impulse

Oliver stood on the building and overlooked his city. It was a peaceful night had not received any notifications from Felicity about a crime being committed.

Oliver's attention was caught by yelling on the street below him. Normally he would have investigated but he was currently in the glades, there was almost always yelling. He decided to ignore it, that is until he heard the word 'slave’ he looked down to see a man being led into a building. Oliver knew slavery was legal but he didn't agree with it. He made his way into the alley and entered the building. He found himself in a room full of cages in which were men, women, and children. He walked the aisles silently. He didn't pay much attention until he heard a soft hum come from one of the cages. 

Oliver looked into the cage to find a male slave that looked to be in his early twenties in the cage. The slave sat asleep on the floor his knees pulled to his chest. Oliver sucked in a breath. Oliver felt like he had to have this slave He went to break the lock but found it electronically locked. He asked Felicity but she couldn't hack it because of how far she was from it. “I have to buy him” Oliver said to himself. Fortunately Felicity heard him and with a few keystrokes she put 10 million dollars into his apple pay, the bank would just have to deal with a missing 10 million, oh well. Oliver thanked her and went back to the alley and dumped his suit and walked through the tiny door in his casual clothing he ways brought in case of an emergency. He walked to the house owner and held his phone for the man to see the amount ready to be spent. The man looked from the phone to Oliver and nodded. 

Oliver was left to the back where all the cages we're and pretended not to know his way around despite the fact mere minutes ago he was talking to one of the slaves. Oliver eventually found the slave again and pointed to him. “ I'll take this one” he said to the owner then at the slave. 

Few minutes later Oliver walked out with the boy, a leash tied to the slave's collar. Oliver lead him to His bike and then drove them both to the Queen Mansion. He told Felicity and Diggle to go home when he was out of earshot of the boy. Since he had just bought the slave he didn't have anything but the collar and leash the boy wore. So he settled for having the boy sleep on the bed while he slept on the cushion of the bay window in his room.

“Master?” The Roy asked, the next morning when he woke.  
He knew he shouldn't and just let master sleep but he didn't know if he was allowed to leave the room to make breakfast. Roy nudged the sleeping figure of his master only to be flipped on his back with a hand at his throat. He looked fearfully at his master whose eyes softened. Oliver stood and helped Roy stand. “Sorry, I don't usually have people sleep in the same room as me as of late, it's fine though.” He said reassuringly, Roy nodded he thought he was gonna be beat but the blow he expected never came. Roy went along as he was lead out of the room into a hallway and down a set of stairs. He suddenly found himself in a kitchen with his master, he them realized that master was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. He hadn't noticed before as master was covered by a blanket and then Roy had kept his eyes low as to not incite a punishment. Roy was pulled out of his thoughts as a hand gently lifted his chin so he was looking at his master in the eyes. 

“What's your name?” Oliver asked, the boy hadn't really said much since and it was starting to worry him. The boy paused and Oliver could tell he was afraid. “Roy sir, my name is Roy.” Oliver smiled at the boy. “Well it's nice to meet you Roy.” Oliver said gently. 

“Ollie what's going on, why are you up so-.” Oliver's looked to see his younger sister standing in the doorway to the kitchen staring at the unknown boy. Oliver smiled “Thea, meet Roy, a slave I bought last night.” These did a double take at her brother. “A slave? Oliver you don't even like slavery” She replied. Oliver frowned. “True but that doesn't mean I can't have one if I wanted one right?” Thea thought for a moment then nodded. “Well does he have a name?” She asked. Roy looked at Oliver, he hadn't even gotten a glance at Master's sister and he really wanted to answer her. 

Oliver understood immediately and nodded at Roy. Roy smiled before he turned to face Thea. “The names Roy ma’am” he said Thea was slightly caught off guard by him talking to her. Normally slaves only talked to their Master's unless spoken to directly by another person. “Well it's very nice to meet you Roy.” She said with a smile. Oliver could tell that Roy wasn't that attracted to his sister and an idea popped into his head but he quickly dismissed it with a shake of his head. Oliver looked back at Roy and noticed that Roy was wearing only his cotton pants that the slave holders make their charges wear. “Come on Roy, let's go get you some clothes besides those awful pants.” Roy nodded and followed Oliver outside and to a car that had a man wearing a suit standing in front of it, Roy started to panic. Normally men with suits meant he was being sold again. 

Roy started to think of the things he had done that could have upset master, then he remembered that he woke master up this morning. He might not have been beat but master could have called and arranged for Roy to be picked up to be taken to be sold again. 

Oliver picked up on Roy’s nervousness and put a hand on his shoulder and smiled reassuringly. He helped Roy into the back seat of the car and said something to the man in the suit then sat next to him in the back. As soon as the door was shut master pulled a window closed that separated the front seats of the car from the back. “Are you ok Roy?” Oliver asked, he didn't know why Roy was suddenly nervous and afraid, they were just going clothes shopping.  
Roy put his head in his hands as tears began to form in his eyes. “I'm sorry Master, i'm so sorry” Roy kept saying as he cried into his hands. 

Oliver sat and stared at him for a second, “What are you sorry for Roy.” Oliver again put his hand on Roy’s shoulder and pulled Roy’s red face out of his palms with his other hand. “I woke you up this morning Master, and now you're gonna take me back to the shelter.” Oliver frowned and then brought Roy into a hug. He slowly rubbed circles into Roy’s back. “Roy i'm not taking you back there, ok? You are staying he with me ok?” Roy stared back at Oliver.  
They sat there for the car, Oliver whispering to Roy and soothing him as Roy’s whimpers turned to hiccups.


	2. History Reveals Itself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy starts trying to adapt to his new life an falter some. But when he talks with Diggle he feels all his emotions rise back up again.. How will he deal with it

Eventually Roy’s crying stopped but he still buried his face into Oliver's chest. When they arrived at the clothing store, Oliver asked the driver John Diggle for a tissue which he gave to Roy. When Roy had dried his face they exited the car With Roy right beside Oliver and Mr. Diggle bringing up the rear. Entering the shop Roy huddled close to Oliver. As they ventured further into the store one of the workers approached them. “Is there anything I can help you gentlemen with?” she asked looking the group over. She frowned when she noticed Roy with his slave collar on. “Were actually looking for clothes for my friend here.” Oliver said nodding toward Roy. The women’s frown deepend. “Well for his kind we have a special section in the basement stocked full of clothes.” She said then motioned for them to follow her. She led them to a door down into a basement that looked like a horror movie set. Along the walls were shelves with drawers on the bottom.

Sucking in a breath Oliver looked around. Roy sighed and walked around looking for clothes that he could at least tolerate. After a few moments of looking Oliver gave up. “Roy, pick out a few things then meet me upstairs ok?” Oliver called out before walking up the staircase to the main floor. 

Once Roy had picked out a few shirts and shorts and a pair of sweatpants he went upstairs and found Oliver looking in the men's department. He stood beside Oliver and showed him the clothes to which Oliver nodded and then held a shirt up to him as if measuring. “Do you think this will fit you?” Roy was confused for a moment before he finally figured it out. Hugging Oliver he let loose a string of thank you’s.

They walked out of the store with an entire new wardrobe for Roy which included his slave clothes that he was only to wear when they went out in public or they had company, the rest of his wardrobe was built by the high end fashion that no one would ever expect to see a slave wearing. Oliver even bought him a new collar and had it personalize with a red arrowhead pendant. 

When they arrived back at home Roy was nothing but smiles when he and Oliver carried his clothes into the house with the help of Mr. Diggle. When they had ascended the stairs and were walking to Oliver's room Roy became confused when Oliver walked into the room next to his. Roy about dropped his bags when he saw that the room had a queen sized bed with a dresser and a walk in closet with a on-suite. Oliver set the bags on the bed and turned smiling to Roy. “So, how do you like your room?” Tears of joy started to form and fall off of Roy’s face. He set his bags down next to the ones Oliver carried in and again hugged Oliver. 

He dropped to his knees and started undoing Oliver’s belt and fly. Suddenly his hand was grabbed and he was lifted to stand. “What are you doing Roy?” Oliver hissed. Thinking that he had done wrong Roy started to tremble. “I...i was.. I was thanking you Master.” Roy managed to stutter out. Sighing Oliver looked sadly into the slave's eyes. “That is not how you thank someone, and Roy so long as you are under my care, you will never be forced into sex, understand?” Oliver demanded. Roy nodded his head solemnly. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and in walked Moira Queen. “Oliver dinner is re..” She paused when she saw Roy, who had not put any of the clothes they had bought today so he was still wearing the slave pants. “Who is this.” she said as she entered the room. Oliver sighed then turned to smile at his mother. “This mom, is Roy, my slave” This set Moira back a bit, she knew that Oliver hated slavery but she bit her tongue. ‘Well it's a pleasure to meet you Roy, as I was saying, dinner is ready. Oliver nodded his thanks and cupped Roy;s face in his hands. “Don't worry you will eat with us.” Oliver said as he led Roy down into the dining room. 

At dinner Roy couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as he was sitting in the seat next to Oliver at the table. Slaves were supposed to kneel next to their master and eat the food out of their owners hands. But Oliver wasn't having it and ordered Roy to sit next to him. 

DInner went without any special events which put Roy at ease that he wasn't gonna be looked at like some circus freak.

He slowly walked into his room and fell asleep on the floor instead of his bed.

 

Roy opened his eyes and looked around. Slowly he turned but froze when he felt an arm wrapped around him. Slowly he turned his head to find Oliver on his phone. 

Noticing that he was awake Oliver set his phone down and smiled at Roy. “You know, a bed is a lot comfy to sleep on than the floor.” Oliver laughed moving over so Roy could sit up. Roy frowned at himself. “Sor-” He was cut off by Oliver's lips crashing against his. Oliver pulled back after a moment and stared wistfully at Roy whose mouth still hung slightly open. They sat there for a few moments before Oliver broke the silence. “I'm gonna go out with a friend of mine Tommy and i was wondering if you wanted to come? Oliver said as he got out of the bed and walked to the door. Roy smiled at the kindness he was being shown. “Would I have to act like one?” was all that Roy said. 

“Sadly I have to say yes, I don’t want you getting marked and frankly I don't want to get a ticket, I'm sorry.” Oliver frowned. Roy returned it with his own frown but nodded his head. “I'll come with you master.”

 

Roy jumped when the door to the Queen Mansion opened and in walked a man he had never seen but he assumed was Tommy, the man that was going out with Oliver and Roy on the side. 

Tommy froze when he saw the boy with a collar around his neck standing close enough to Oliver that you would think he had latched onto him. Approaching the pair slowly Tommy looked quizzically at Oliver. He was given the ‘I'll tell you later, long story’ look that Oliver was famous for. “Ok, let's get going so we can beat traffic.” 

 

In the car Tommy became serious for he wanted to know who this strange kid was and what he was doing with Oliver.

“Tommy this is Roy, my slave.” 

Tommy about spit out his drink that he had taken a sip of because why waste a perfectly good Martini. 

“Ollie you don't even like slavery, so why are you in possession of one?” Tommy said somewhat coldly. 

“Because Tommy, I might not agree or like slavery but that doesn't mean i can't have one if I absolutely wanted one.” Oliver returned calmly but that's what made his tone all the more deadlier.

“Look Tommy I couldn’t just leave him there to be mistreated, besides what's to say i didn't buy him and some other person did, you don't know what they would have done to him and I don't even want to think about it. So yes I bought a slave and no i don't regret it, I'm happy I found him because even though he doesn't talk much he takes away all of the horror from the island out my mind.”

Tommy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I understand Oliver, I really do and I'm happy for the both of you but what do you think the paparazzi is gonna say when they figure out that he's a slave, your slave?” Tommy questioned. 

Oliver looked at Roy who was staring at the floor of the limousine. “I don't care what they have to say Tommy, now can we drop it and have fun?” Oliver demanded.

Tommy sighed and held his hands up in defeat..

“He never wanted a slave, He doesn’t really want me, he just did it because of pity” Roy thought to himself. “And with me being his slave people are gonna ask questions that can make him look bad.” Roy couldn't get the negative thoughts out of his head as they just came pouring in without anything to show the light in positive thoughts. 

“He never wanted me”  
When they arrived at the club Tommy stepped out and then Oliver who lead Roy out by his collar with the leash he was required by law to have. They entered the bar and walked immediately to the bar. Tommy ordered a Rosemarycano and Oliver ordered regular whiskey and a extra shot glass for Roy. 

That night they drank till they couldn't see straight. Only Roy who only drank two shots of whiskey was sober. They stumbled outside to the limo where Mr.DIggle helped them and Roy sat in the passenger seat of the vehicle. 

“They get shit faced huh?” Diggle asked Roy who did what he knew a slave should do and looked down at his feet. “Yes, sir” he answered. This aggravated Diggle, because like Oliver he didn't believe in slavery and thought it should be abolished. 

Halfway through the drive Diggle started to speak again. “Roy i've been meaning to ask you but i just haven't felt like it was the right time to ask.” Roy looked up and stared at Diggle with a confused look. “What is it sir?” He asked to which Diggle sighed then glanced over at Roy with a sorrowful look. “How did you become a slave, were you born into it, did you owe a debt, were you sold?” At this it was Roy’s turn to sigh and he felt his emotions start to rise to the surface again.

“I was born and raised in the glades by my single mother and since we didn't have a lot of money we always struggled to get by, for year I watched all the rich kids do all the cool things and yea I wanted to do those things too but I knew that I couldn't…. When I was ten i got home from looking for a job and was met by my mother and two men in suits that said they had a job for me, naturally I said yes before he explained. When they slapped the cuffs on me I watched as they handed five thousand dollars to my mother.” Roy stops to push his tears back and calm himself down. “I never saw my mother again and I don't want to ever see her again… She sold me as a child to be a slave just for money, that's not what a real mother should do.

“She sold me cause she never wanted me”


	3. Secrets Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy finally learns how Oliver spends his nights

Diggle looks at the kid sitting next to him with a frown. “No kid should ever have to be put through that, We love you Roy, but you will never have to worry about that with us, we will always be there for you and you will always part of our family.” Roy stared shocked at Diggle who was smiling while watching the road as he drove. 

“Thanks Mr. Diggle” Roy said before he closed his eyes as he was pulled under the veil of sleep. 

 

Roy woke the next day in Oliver's bed even though the other man was not inhabiting the bed. Noting the scent of something cooking downstairs Roy quickly got out of bed and made his way downstairs. He finds Raisa cooking and Oliver sitting with Thea on the barstools at the island. Roy takes a seat next to Oliver who turns to the boy and looks him in the eyes coldly. “Roy after breakfast let's go for a walk.” Roy nods but is immediately taken with fear.

After breakfast Oliver takes Roy out for a walk around the mansion. “Roy there is something that I need you to do for me.” Oliver says without even looking at the shaking slave. Roy swallows but is still fearful for what i'll happen next. “What is it? I'll do anything you ask of me Master.” Roy spits out trying to keep his emotions under control. “I want you to protect Thea above even myself Roy, Should anything happen I want you to get Thea and get her to a safe place, can you do that for me?” He asks solemnly. Roy is surprised by this request at first but then gathers himself and nods. “As you wish sir.” Roy says causing Oliver to smile. 

 

 

Later 

 

 

Roy walks into Verdant hoping to find Oliver there but as he walks around the club looking for Oliver as there is talk of a device that could level the city. When he sees that Oliver isn't there he starts walking back to the city when he hears a loud crash. Curiosity overtakes him and Roy investigates. What he sees surprises him. He sees The Hood fighting a man with….claws? But what shocks him is the man with the claws is atop The Hood and already has one set of claws sunk into The Hoods flesh. 

Roy doesnt know why but he suddenly feels compelled to save The Hood. So charging at the clawed man and begins pounding on his back. This earns The Hood a distraction that he uses to end the man's life. Roy Can't believe what he just did, he saved The Hood. However he slowly cowers when The Vigilante stands and turns to face him. “Tha---” The Hood begins to say but cut off by a sudden explosion and crash. They both turn to a container that Roy is just now noticing. The Hood looks back at Roy and frowns. “I’ll need your help for one more thing.” He asks which causes Roy to hesitantly nod. “We need to get into that container to stop the machine.” He yells before grabbing Roy by the arm and leading him to said container. The Vigilante attempts to open the container but is unsuccessful. Roy then attempts on the other door into the container and is surprised when the door begins to creak and eventually open. The Hood freezes and then begins to take off his hood.

 

 

Oliver had no idea that Roy contained more strength than him especially at his age and health status. Then he begins to scan his brain for anyway that this is possible, he is saddened and fearful of the conclusion he comes to. But then he thinks and makes the decision. 

Taking off the hood he looks into Roy’s eyes and and smiles, is smile is returned with shock from the boy which causes him to chuckle. “You have your order Roy, of what i asked you today, now go and stay with Thea” Oliver said. After a moment of hesitation Roy nodded and left to find his Masters sister. 

 

Later as Roy sat with Thea on her bed at the mansion when Oliver walked in. “Thea do you mind if I borrow Roy?” Oliver asked which surprised Roy, a master asking if he could talk to his slave was unheard of. Then it struck Roy that Oliver is no ordinary slave owner. As he was lead out of Theas room. “Is there something you needed sir?” Roy calmly asked, Oliver could sense the fear in Roy’s voice.

“I want to thank you for not telling Thea about...what I do at night.” Oliver said causing Roy’s eyes to widen in shock of being thanked for something. “It's not my place to say master. Was Roy’s response that caused Oliver to frown.”Anyway I have something i want to show you” Oliver said as he lead Roy to his motorcycle. 

They arrived at Verdant and Oliver took him to the back of the club. Oliver pushed in the pincode and opened the door allowing Roy climb down the stairs and into the world of the Vigilante.


End file.
